Deaths Tears
by Tainted By Malice
Summary: A young boy who is abused he runs away and into issues he also finds love in his jurnys with his twin sister
1. The beging

Deaths Tears  
Lifes Love  
  
He jumped into the trees hiding from his foster parents. He tries to blend in but his luminescent white hair is not much help. With the venom the seeps through his erected claws he burns a hole into the tree were he can hide. He moves painfully into the hole, his bruised arm hits the tree and he cringes in pain.  
  
"Why me?" he mumbles. His cat like ears listening to every sound. His angora like tail wraps around him to help keep him warm. His eyes slowly drooped shut. As soon as he falls into a deep sleep the nightmare begins. He is at his foster home.  
  
"Takai did you clean the house!" his drunk foster father yells  
  
"yes sir" he says timidly  
  
"Then what is this?" He grabs the boys arm and drags him to newly spilt Sake  
  
"I'll clean that up right away sir." His arm gets squeezed tighter. He cringes and the gets him a blow to the ribs. Takai to his knees. His foster father kicked him in the stomach. He blacked out after that. When he woke up his body outside.  
  
"Ughhhh." His chest hurts.  
  
"Takai....Takai" he heard his twin calling him. He drifted in to consciousness. His eyes drifted open. They opened to his sisters' face. She looked so worried he hated to see this look on her face.  
  
"What happened Takai? Did he hurt you again? Why are you in this tree?" Her voice filled with concern.  
  
"Calm down Tamashi it's only a few bruises. I came up here to hide; I'm not going back Tamashi. I can't and I won't. His voice became quite.  
  
"I don't want to hurt me any more I can't take it" he says  
  
"You have to take me with you! I won't let you go alone. Please Takai please? She begs.  
  
"Ok fine we leave tomorrow." He doesn't want to take her with him because of the dangers that lay ahead. 


	2. Inochi and Unmei

Ani: Older brother Inochi: life Unmei: fate/destiny Tamashi: life Takai: death Iie: no Ane: older sister Kami: god  
  
The next day Tamashi is at the bottom of the tree "What took you so long older brother?" she says happily in. In her hands is a sapphire jeweled sword and a ruby jeweled sword.  
  
"Tamashi were did u get those I thought HE through them out you know our mother gave them to us before she left us right?" he said noticing his demon bow and his plain black leather quiver on her back  
  
"You brought my bow? Oh thank you Tamashi you're my favorite little sister." He says happily  
  
"Well I'm your only little sister silly and yes I did bring them." Two twins come running out of the woods. Inochi embraces Tamashi and Unmei lays a gentle kiss on Takais bruised lips.  
  
"He hurt you again didn't he Takai I should go kill him how dare he hurt you." Unmei says as a few gentle tears run downs her cheek  
  
"Unmei don't do any thing stupid I need you I don't want you to get hurt ok promise me you'll leave him alone." Takai looks into her eyes. His blue eyes shimmer as though he's about to cry. She wraps her arms tenderly around him minding his bruises. Tamashi and Inochi look on trying not to say any thing knowing Takai only shows his feelings around them three.  
  
"Ani its time to go" Tamashi says timidly  
  
"I agree ane" Inochi say after Tamashi.  
  
"Iie I need to rest for a little wile" Unmei replies to her little brother. She sits down and looks at Takai.  
  
'oh how I love him his lovely white hair and cute kitty ears his muscular arm I love them wrapped around me his long sexy legs in those loose black pants and his loose kimono style shirt it just looks so good on him his ruby sword just puts it all together.' She says in her mind. She sighs and looks off into space. Inochi chuckles at hearing what his twin said. There bond is very strong mentally and physically.  
  
'Hey sis you forgot to put up a barrier so I couldn't hear' Inochi sends to her. She snaps out of her daze.  
  
'Oh my Kami if you tell him I will so kill you Inochi so help me Kami if you tell him..' She screams at him  
  
'its ok I wont tell for now heheh black mail!!' he laughs mentally "Well time to get going" Takai says feeling Unmei tense a few seconds ago  
  
An: sorry can think of any thing else to right I hope u like it so far ill add more and there might be some fluffy goodness between Takai and Unmei we cant forget Tamashi and Inochi hehe hope you enjoyed it tho 


End file.
